homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
020716- Hey Baby, Lets Not Kill the Baby
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOFAF. CAG: Eribus is down in the main room, sitting against a bookshelf and rubbing down a nice sized skull with a strip of cloth, humming to himself. CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: She walks down the stairs, straightening the olive and black button down as she goes. Her hair is a little messy, but mostly orderly. She looks around and spots Eribus and smiles. "Hello again everyone." CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Kyle is still sitting in his spot near the bookcase. He glances up from a rather large book at the sound of her voice. "...hey." CAG: Eribus's face perks up as Lorcan enters the room, setting the skull down on the shelf. "Glad to see you are up and about" CTA: "Why wouldn't I be? I mean, spending time with Nyarla was nice.. But being here is pretty important." Her face takes on a slightly purple tinge. CAG: "Well I'm glad you think that" Eribus smiles, waving Lorcan over to where he is. "There is some small changes of action that need to be run by" CTA: She walks over to him and slips her arm around his waist. "What kind of changes." CAG: Eribus puts his own arm around Lorcan "Well... You know about that little thing we've been tasked with... Correct?" CTA: "Killing the wiggler, yes." CAG: "Change of plans, yes, we're not doing that" CTA: She pulls away. "Why not." CAG: "Well... I think its best we opt for a more socially acceptable course of action, and not kill this infant... Instead we kill the shopkeep" CAG: "That er.. Still doesn't come off so well" CTA: "We're still killing someone....." She looks thoughtful. "I'd rather kill the wiggler and be done with it." CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Serios wanders into the the main room, taking note of the situation... "Assuming. It. Would. Simply. Be. 'Done. With. It.' In. Regards. To. The. Shop. Keeper..." CCC: "...it would probably be, uh, 'done with', faster if we fought him. we wouldn't have to, uh, keep taking jobs." He looks up from his book again. "...hey serios." CTA: "If killing the infant doesn't clear us of our debt, then we kill him too. Simple enough." She shrugs a little. CAG: "Lorcan I've only been suggesting that if that killing this infant in not necessary that we don't do it... Don't need that much death to deal with, too much of it already" CTA: "If it clears us of our debt then there's no need to kill the shopkeeper. One probably helpless wiggler isn't going to be that hard. Killing him however could be much harder. Easier route here." CGG: "We. Are. Going. To. Need. More. Than. Just. The. Bowls. Of. Broth. He. Gave. Us. As. An. Advance... And. I. Doubt. He. Will. Not. Attempt. To. Continue. To. Keep. Us. In. His. Debt. For. More. Food... The. Easier. Route. Currently. Seems. Short. Sighted...." CTA: "Does no one listen to me." She sighs before glaring at Serios. "If it doesn't absolve us of our debt, then kill the shopkeeper too. As of right now, outright killing him instead of the infant is stupid." CGG: "I. Was. Not. Refering. To. The. Current. Debt... We. Are. Going. To. Need. Food. Which. Means. Further. Debt... Killing. The. Shop. Keeper. Avoids. That. And. Gets. Us. His. Stock." CTA: "You hope." CAG: "killing the shopkeep is the easy route in the long term" CTA: "No." CAG: "Lorcan, just trust our judgement here" CTA: She hisses a little. "Is it just because it's a wiggler." CAG: "Well... Yes and no" CTA: "Yes.... and no...." CAG: "Yes" CTA: She turns back to Eribus and fixes him with a stare. "Yes. Or. No. There isn't both." CGG: Serios gives out an exaperated sigh. "It. Can. Be. Both. When. You. Realize. There. Is. More. Than. One. Person. On. The. Team... The. Humans. Have. Issues. With. Wriggler. Culling. And. I. Find. The. Shop. Keeper. Suspicious." CTA: "You find everyone suspicious, Serios. It's a wiggler. There are always more." CAG: "Perhaps, but we have to weigh our options" CGG: "I. Hardly. Find. Everyone. Suspicious... And. Think. It. Through... The. Shop. Keeper. Just. Happens. To. Be. Well. Stocked. And. Well. Fed. Amongst. A. Famine? He. Can. Not. Possibly. Make. A. Profit. With. His. Prices. As. Noone. Can. Buy. At. Those. Prices...." CTA: "You really do, Serios...." She doesn't say anything else to his comments. "Weighing options isn't just changing the plans like that." CGG: "Then. Present. More. Of. Why. Killing. The. Wriggler. Is. Favorable... We. Have. Already. Mentioned. A. Great. Number. Of. Reasons. For. Killing. The. Shop. Keeper. While. The. Only. Things. Presented. For. Killing. The. Wriggler. Is. That. It. Will. Be. Easier. And. We. MIGHT. Not. Have. To. Still. Deal. With. The. Shop. Keeper. Further...." CTA: "Give me a better reason for killing the shopkeeper other than 'he looks suspicious'." CAG: "There is something off about someone so obese in a land of famine, I believe looking 'suspicious' suffices in this instance" CCC: "...we, uh, don't have a lot of time here. the less time we spend, uh, trying to get food, the better off we'll be." He doesn't look up from his book. CTA: "He probably holds the monopoly on food then. Why waste food when you can eat it before it expires." CGG: "Why. Bother. Giving. The. Farce. Of. Selling. It. If. Noone. Can. Buy. It?" CTA: "Maybe some can." CGG: "Somehow. I. Doubt. It..." CGG: "Or. Did. You. Not. See. The. Condition. Of. The. Town?" CTA: "I was more concerned about the howling sound, actually." CAG: "Lorcan this isn't much for changing the topic right now, the howling can wait... As scary as it was that is" CTA: "At the time it was important and I was explaining why I didn't notice the state of the village." CGG: "I. Would. Actually. Welcome. Finding. The. Source. As. A. Possible. Alternate. Food. Source..." CAG: "Lets eat Mike then" CTA: "Sounds great. Let's." CCC: He looks up at that one. "...no." CGG: "Let. Us. Not. Attack. Fellow. Players. For. Food. Even. If. They. Have. Demonstrated. A. Lack. Of. Personal. Survival. And. Judgement. At. Times..." CAG: "I really was kidding, we are not eating the squishy human..." CTA: "Way to get my hopes up..." She sounds sarcastically disappointed. CAG: "Lorcan I really hope you weren't expecting to eat the human.." CTA: "No I wasn't. I want to punch him still." CCC: He watches them quietly for a minute before returning to his book. "...so, uh, we're assuming that whatever's making the noise is, uh, edible?" CGG: "Well. I. Did. Say. 'Possible'. Food. Source... But. It. Did. Not. Sound. Like. Imps. That. I. Have. Encountered. Before...." CCC: "right... the ones we saw didn't, uh, howl." CAG: "Well the imps that Lorcan and myself fought were half naked draped in pearls and had rabbit ears... I don't think howling is out of the question" CGG: "Pearls. And. Rabbit. Ears? I. Suppose. The. Imps. Are. Different. For. Each. Land. Then..." CCC: "...uh, yeah, that's... not what we had at all." CTA: "It was awkward and very annoying." CAG: "I believe one uh... Seduced Heliux.. It wasn't very fun" CTA: "He deserved it." CCC: "...heh, really?" CGG: Serios just raises an eyebrow at the thought of anyone being seduced by imps... CGG: "In. Any. Case. I. Believe. We. Have. Suddenly. Gone. Far. Off. Topic..." CAG: "Ah yes... I believe we have..." CAG: "Lets get back to what we were talking about then... Killing the shopkeep instead of the infant" CTA: "I'm still going to kill the infant." CGG: "Even. If. We. Kill. The. Shop. Keeper? For. What. Purpose?" CAG: "Lorcan you are not going to kill the infant" CTA: "Because that was the task given to us." CCC: "...that doesn't mean we have to, uh, go through with it." CAG: "Yes, but we are taking fate into our own hands, I'd rather not be some pawn" CGG: "....That. Actually. Is. Rather. Admirable. That. You. Are. That. Dedicated. To. This. Duty.... But. I. Rather. Have. My. Duty. Serve. A. Purpose...." CGG: "There. Should. Be. No. Wasting. Of. Time. If. We. Can. Help. It..." CTA: "There is a purpose. To get rid of the debt we ended up creating. Whether or not it works depends on the shopkeeper." CGG: "I. Just. Specified. Why. Do. The. Task. If. We. Have. ALREADY. Killed. The. Shop. Keeper..." CTA: "Because who knows what kind of anything he has other than the monopoly on food." CGG: "How. So? Anything. He. Would. Have. We. Can. Obtain. Through. His. Death... And. He. Is. Not. One. To. Offer. Information..." CAG: "You two calm down... If anything we can still pour over what we are going to do in this situation" CAG: "Nothing has been set in stone just yet" CTA: "I'm not talking about physical possessions, fish." CGG: "Hence. Why. I. Again. Mentioned. His. Reluctance. To. Offer. Information.... Or. Do. You. Not. Listen?" CTA: "I do listen. Just rarely to you since I think you talk out of your ass a lot." CGG: "You. Seem. To. Have. No. End. Of. Confusion. To. Basic. Biology. Then. Amongst. Other. Things...." CTA: Lorcan slaps her palm against her face and makes a disgusted groaning sound. CAG: Eribus sighs and gets up, going around to the other side of the shelf and thumbs through some heavy books. CCC: Kyle looks somewhat irritated. He seems to have been on the same page for quite a while. CGG: "Though. I. Can. Imagine. In. Your. Case. If. That. Was. The. Biology. Your. IQ. Would. Perhaps. Be. Passable. If. You. Think. Ignoring. The. Words. Of. Someone. You. Dislike. Given. In. Neutral. Circumstances. Is. Anything. But. A. Hindrance. To. Yourself." CTA: "It's a figure of SPEECH you dumbass. Oh my GODS." CGG: Serios takes a moment to register this before hastily saying "....The. Point. Still. Stands. That. You. Should. Perhaps. Actually. Listen. To. Something. Other. Than. This. Sad. Mixture. Of. Personal. Cowardliness. And. Bloodlust." CTA: "Bloodlust? It's not bloodlust. Not in the least." She smiles widely. "I can show you bloodlust if you'd like. This is just a matter of getting the task done in the quickest manner possible." CGG: "Versus. Actually. Making. An. Actual. Long. Term. Benefit. To. The. Team." CTA: "Why would killing the shopkeeper be any benefit other than getting food? What if he has friends that are too strong for us to handle?" CAG: "Lorcan, you've seen what we have faced already, its nothing we can't handle" CTA: "You hope." CGG: "With. Two. Hope. Players. And. One. Who. Can. Manipulate. Luck. Personal. Hope. Would. Almost. Be. Irrelevant." CTA: "Bard. What does a Bard even do." CGG: "You. Would. Know. If. You. Bothered. To. Read. The. Book." CTA: "I don't even HAVE the book right now. It's kind of attached to my corpse." CGG: "You. Had. Plenty. Of. Time. Before. Your. Death." CTA: "Come over here please, Serios." Her voice is level and calm. CGG: Serios sighs a bit, before moving over to where Lorcan meant. CTA: "Bend down just a bit; you know I'm a little on the short side." CGG: "No. Comment. Necessary. On. That..." Serios bends down to give Lorcan her fair shot. CTA: She pulls back her fist and hits the violetblood as hard as she can. "Fuck OFF Serios!" CGG: Serios reels back from the punch, having done nothing to avoid the punch... He takes a moment to adjust his jaw a bit... CTA: She huffs and turns away from him, lightly dusting her shirt. CAG: A small bit of snickering comes from the other side of the bookshelf CGG: Serios makes a quick glance over to the snickering for a moment before regaining his complete composure. He turns back towards Lorcan. "Satisfied?" CTA: "Mostly." CTA: Lorcan reaches up and pulls herself to his face before kissing him. CGG: The grab took Serios off guard, but not nearly as much as the kiss that followed. There is a half embrace of this kiss as it happens, and when it ends he is wearing an expression as if to suggest that the kiss had more impact on him than the punch that preceeded it. He is stunned as he blushes. CTA: She breaks off and walks away, breathing heavily with a purple blush on her face again. CAG: Eribus slides the book he was holding back onto the shelf, with a soft chuckle before sitting back down onto the ground. CCC: Kyle has buried his face in his book, desperately trying to ignore what's going on. CTA: "Moving... Moving on." CGG: He takes a moment to regain some composure, "Erm... Yes... Good... Right. Hook... But. Yes. Moving. On..." The blush still did not leave his face as he says this. CAG: "That certainly took a turn of events... To say the least that is" CTA: "Moving on." CAG: "Yes.. Moving onto something else I guess" CGG: "Indeed..." CCC: "...anything else..." he mumbles. CTA: She walks over to Eribus and sits down next to him, delicately fixing the hem on her pants. CAG: Eribus looks at Lorcan with a bit of a smile "So you finally got your hatesmooch I suppose" CTA: She fixes her matesprit with a glare. CAG: Eribus raises his hands up innocently, the smile slowly growing followed by a small chuckle. CGG: "Well.... Erm.... Was. There. Anything. Else. To. Discuss?" CTA: "Do. Not." She wrinkles her nose at Eribus. CAG: "I guess not, that is until we can inform the rest of our team of anything that is" CAG: Eribus quickly kisses Lorcan on the cheek before standing up and starting his way down a hall, deeper into his hive. CTA: Her face turns bright purple and she smiles softly. CGG: "Erm.... Right. Then... Till. Then...." Category:Serios Category:Eribus Category:Kyle Category:Lorcan